


Promises, Promises

by Semjaza



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: 4DN, Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Nero (Devil May Cry), Coming Untouched, Crying During Sex, D/s Vibes, Demon Penis Bone, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Object Insertion, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Devil May Cry 4, Power Dynamics, Prostate Stimulation, Punishment, Restraints, Rough Oral Sex, Technically Incest, danero secret santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28673823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semjaza/pseuds/Semjaza
Summary: Nero breaks the rules, so Dante ties him up.Danero Secret Santa 2020
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 110





	Promises, Promises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChoklettHartz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChoklettHartz/gifts).



> A Danero Secret Santa Gift for Lunmie (ChoklettHartz). I got carried away, lol.

They were up on the roof of the Devil May Cry office, looking at what few stars could be seen around the city’s light pollution, sharing a bottle of whiskey between them. Dante was in a mood, Nero could tell. His gaze kept drifting back to the looming tower that blotted out both moonlight and stars. He frowned up at it, then took the bottle from Nero’s hand and swallowed more than his share of the whiskey. Nero couldn’t help but feel that Dante blamed him, at least partially, for his mood. Nero had a limited tolerance for bullshit though, and so he didn’t care. If Dante didn’t want to help the city investigate a mysterious glow (probably demons) near the base of the tower, Dante should have told him that. Nero accepted every contract that came in. If there were contracts he shouldn’t be taking, then Dante needed to tell him. Nero wasn’t a fucking mind reader.

“What was that?” Dante asked, and Nero realized he’d muttered his thoughts aloud.

“Said I’m not a fucking mind reader.” Nero sounded more annoyed than he actually was. He reached out for the bottle, and Dante relinquished it.

“Yeah.” Dante stared gloomily at the tower.

“So, you don’t want to go there, or what? It doesn’t matter, I can do the job myself.” Nero left the rest of his opinions on the subject unsaid, and took a drink. He thought Dante might have watched him swallow, but maybe he was just judging how much of his alcohol Nero was drinking. Nero didn’t think it mattered. Even nasty overproof stuff, like everclear, didn’t do much more than take the edge off either of them. Not unless they overdid it, and that got expensive, fast. The whiskey provided a warm burn and a nice buzz, and little else.

“I already called Trish. She wants the work.”

“I could help her.”

Dante shrugged. “She prefers to work alone. And if you butt in on her turf, she might electrocute you for fun.”

“Fine.” Nero was certain he didn’t actually care, but sometimes it was interesting to poke Dante until he got a response. Dante deserved it. Especially after getting mad at Nero over something this stupid. “Nothing like turning down easy government money.”

“Yep,” Dante agreed. “Don’t worry about it.”

“Oh, I’m not.” Nero took another drink.

“But?” Dante prompted.

“But if I’d known you were going to be such a little bitch about it, I wouldn’t have accepted the contract in the first place.”

“There it is.”

“There _what_ is?”

“Your finely tuned sense of injustice.”

“Whatever. Really?”

“Really. I yelled at you. You didn’t think it was fair.”

“It wasn’t fair. And that’s not an apology.”

“And if I’d known you were gonna be such a little bitch about it...” Dante turned away from the tower to grin at him, and Nero realized he’d been baited back.

“Asshole.”

“Whatever. Quit hogging the bottle.”

“Here.” Nero thrust it at him. “So, what happens if I decide to risk getting fried by Trish, and go look around the tower?”

“Nothing good.”

“C’mon Dante, it’s just a weird, crumbling building. Probably the only half-interesting thing in this city, to be honest. There’s not much for tourist attractions here.” Nero didn’t think he needed to explain that the appeal of the tower increased tenfold the moment Dante told him to stay away from it. Dante wasn’t _that_ dumb.

Dante handed back the bottle, nearly empty, and Nero drained it.

“Tower’s an eyesore. Stay away from it.”

“And if I don’t?”

“Then I’ll leave you tied up in the basement until you learn better.” Dante laughed, but there was an edge to it.

“Hot,” Nero drawled, before he could stop himself. He coughed to hide his embarrassment, more interested in the idea than he’d ever let on. “I’d scream for help. Lady would rescue me.”

Dante gave him a narrow-eyed look. “I’d gag you too.”

“Don’t threaten me with a good time.” He handed the bottle back to Dante, who tried to take a drink and swore.

“Fucker.” Dante waved the empty bottle in front of Nero’s face. “We’re out. I’m going inside. Enjoy the stars.” He gestured broadly, the sweep of his arm encompassing the entire sky.

“That’s the moon, Dante.” Nero dragged himself to his feet to follow Dante, wondering if maybe the whiskey was hitting him a bit more than he thought.

*

“I meant it, you know.” Dante stood in front of the office’s doors, arms crossed in annoyance. Three days had passed since their rooftop conversation, and Nero figured that wasn’t quite long enough to get away with playing dumb.

“Trish rat me out?”

“What do you think?”

“I wanted to have a look, so I did. I didn’t go inside, and I didn’t take the contract you gave to Trish. I also think it’s weird that you care so much about this tower, and yet won’t talk about it.” Nero leaned back into the sofa cushions and kicked his legs up on the coffee-table, warm and relaxed from his post-hunt shower. “And it wasn’t like I went there on purpose. I was chasing a couple Vanguards away from the elementary school, and they tried to get away from me.”

Dante walked closer, watching him. “And then?”

“And then I slaughtered them. Pretty brutal. Blood and guts everywhere.” Nero gave a pleased sigh. “No wonder I had an audience.”

“Right.” Dante looked unconvinced.

“Hey, I thought we agreed you weren’t gonna be an asshole about this?”

“No, we didn’t-” Dante cut himself off abruptly and Nero smirked at him. “Alright.”

“Glad that’s settled,” Nero muttered. He stretched expressively, remembering the rest of their previous conversation. “Besides, I don’t think you’ve got anything that will hold me, anyway.”

The challenge hung in the air between them for a long moment. Dante looked him up and down, and Nero squirmed on the sofa, just a little. Waiting. He swallowed and Dante’s eyes drifted to his throat.

“How much you wanna bet?”

“I dunno.” Nero flexed his talons. “I don’t have a lot of money, seeing as how I’m not allowed to take certain high-paying jobs, and-”

Dante rolled his eyes and turned away, heading up the stairs. “Come and find out, if you want.”

Nero didn’t need to be told twice. He shucked off his jacket and hoodie and followed Dante up the stairs. He’d been in Dante’s bedroom a few times, sometimes just to grab some sheets from the inconveniently-placed linen closet, and sometimes to get pounded into the mattress. He’d be happy to spend most of his nights there, if he wanted to be perfectly honest with himself, but Dante seemed content to keep it casual. Nero didn’t care, that much. Dante fucked him enough that he didn’t stray, and he didn’t think about _that_ too much either.

“Take off your shirt,” Dante said, as Nero walked in and closed the door behind him.

“Take off yours,” Nero replied, tugging his off over his head.

“Maybe later. Boots and socks too.”

“Jeans?” He asked, hesitating at his belt.

“If you want,” Dante answered. Nero left them on. Dante walked over to him, his gaze so intense Nero suppressed a shiver. He hoped it didn’t show, and stared back in defiance. Dante’s lips quirked, as though he’d wanted to laugh at Nero, but had managed to stop himself for once. He dragged a finger over Nero’s clavicle, one side to the other, and Nero’s breath hitched. Dante watched him breathe, his gaze lingering over Nero’s body until Nero blushed. Nero scowled, wanting to hit him. His hands clenched into fists at his sides, and Dante reached down at unbuckled Nero’s belt.

“Belt won’t hold me,” he rasped, surprised at how rough his voice sounded.

“Of course not,” said Dante, pulling the belt free and dropping it to the floor. “Get on the bed.”

“Oooh, the bed. Second thoughts about leaving me tied up in the basement?”

Dante considered. “Maybe I’ll just wreck you first.”

Nero snorted a laugh. “Promises, promises...” He stepped away from Dante, not turning his back on him, and sat down on the bed. He looked at Dante expectantly, but Dante walked over to the closet and picked up a box. He made his selections from it and brought them over to show Nero, who scoffed.

“That’s not gonna hold me either. What is it, tissue paper?”

Dante handed him a length of grey fabric that was gossamer fine and looked like it was woven from spider silk. Nero’s devil bringer sparked a bit on contact, but didn’t try to absorb it. If anything, it seemed like his demonic arm didn’t like the feel of it. Nero twisted the fabric in his talons and it warmed at his touch.

“Thought you were getting tied with Nevan’s strings, didn’t you? Those would work too, but you’d cut yourself open on them too quickly.”

“That’s a weird way to express concern for my safety.”

Dante shrugged. “Try to rip this. Any way you like.”

Nero tried. And failed.

“Give up?”

“No.”

Dante huffed a laugh. “Get on the bed on your back. Arms above your head, wrists together against the headboard.”

“This will destroy your bedframe.”

“I’ll take my chances,” Dante answered, in a tone that implied that Nero was taking his chances, too.

Nero put his hands over his head, loosely lacing his fingers and talons together. Dante leaned over him, a whiff of leather and gunpowder, and bound his wrists together before tying both to the ironwork bedframe. He worked quickly, making sure the bindings weren’t too tight, and Nero was convinced he’d done this before. Or had it done to him. Or both. He didn’t know enough about Dante to guess.

He didn’t know much about Dante at all, even after living with him for three months. Except that Dante liked whiskey and hated the tower, fucked like he fought, that is to say, brutally, and that he couldn’t play poker to save his life. Beyond that, he was a mystery to Nero. Dante treated him well, he just wouldn’t talk about his past. Nero understood that, for all that it frustrated him. And he trusted Dante with his life, even if he didn’t quite trust Dante not to hurt him. But that just made the sex better.

Nero relaxed into the bed and wondered what that said about him, especially when he’d just asked Dante to tie him up. _Poor life choices, completely reckless, I bet the Order would have lots to say about that_ , Nero mused, then shuddered at the thought of those snivelling prudes having any opinion on his sex life. 

“We’ll try that first. I might pull your arms open later.” Dante checked his handiwork, then stepped back to look at Nero.

Nero put all thoughts of Fortuna out of his mind and focused on Dante. “And if I don’t like it?”

“We could always tie them behind your back and hang you from the ceiling beams downstairs.”

“Sounds painful.”

“Yeah, it’s torture.” Dante sounded thoughtful, and Nero squirmed, just a little. Dante saw it, and sat down beside him, his weight dipping the mattress. He put one warm, broad hand flat on Nero’s belly, and Nero exhaled shakily. Dante’s thumb stroked over muscle before hooking in and gouging, using his nail to raise an angry red welt. Nero flinched, and Dante rubbed over the mark soothingly. It didn’t fade after a moment, and Nero frowned.

“Don’t be an asshole,” he hissed.

“Try to break free,” Dante suggested. He left his hand on Nero’s belly. “I’ll wait.”

Nero pulled, testing his weight against both the fabric and the bedframe until the bindings burned against his wrists. He thrashed, trying to get enough leverage to lift himself. His feet were free and he used them, bracing against the mattress, arching to use his strength to his advantage. The bed creaked in protest, but held firm. The delicate fabric held fast. He stopped struggling and panted, looking at Dante.

“Okay... fabric’s stronger than I thought.”

“Done? Try to trigger.”

Nero tried, reaching inside himself and letting go, waiting for a flush of power that never came. He tried again, looking deeper, finding all his pent up rage and darker emotions, heard them singing to him, and just... couldn’t unleash them. He frowned at Dante.

“You look less happy about this than I thought you’d be.” Dante stroked Nero’s chest lazily. “Having second thoughts?”

“No, I’m good. Do you have any idea how many Order hazing rituals I went through?” Nero blurted, forgetting his determination to _not_ think about the Order.

“Um... one? At least?” Dante laughed, and Nero tried to kick at him.

“Don’t be an asshole.”

“You keep saying that. Nervous?”

“I just said I wasn’t.”

“And yet...” Dante trailed off and stood up. He shrugged off his coat and tossed it on a chair. “Do you want your ankles tied too? I’ll let you go, later.”

Nero snorted. “I’d say that’s a given, jackass.”

“What, that you want your legs tied open, or that you know I’ll let you go?” Dante seemed to find Nero’s faith in him amusing. Nero glared at him, feeling his face heat.

“Are you going to make me ask?”

“Nope, choosing time’s over.” Dante grabbed Nero’s feet and dragged him down the bed, stretching him out flat. Nero kicked at him, half serious, but Dante evaded him easily. He climbed on top of Nero and sat on his thighs, pinning him in place. Nero thrashed to remove him, pulling at his bindings, but it was futile. He was caught, held down, bound, at Dante’s mercy. The deliciousness of the idea sent a jolt through him, even as Dante started to touch him again.

Warm hands slid down his chest, and rubbed over his ribs, and Nero arched into the touch, letting himself enjoy the sensation. Dante was new enough to him that he was never quite sure how their encounters would go; all he knew was that he’d never felt as sexually compatible with anyone as he did with Dante. He relaxed into the touch and let himself drift, Dante’s teasing hands exploring his body, sometimes gently, sometimes not. A finger dipped into his navel and he _did not like_ it. He must’ve snarled, because Dante repeated the gesture, pushing in until it hurt.

“Fuck off,” he gasped finally, and Dante relented.

“Fine,” Dante said, and reached up to touch Nero’s nipples. They tightened immediately under Dante’s ministrations, and when Dante finally leaned down to take one in his mouth, Nero swore again. Dante’s tongue was hot against his sensitive flesh, and his teeth felt sharper with every passing moment. Dante sucked hard on one nipple and teased the other, and Nero squirmed under him because he really couldn’t do anything else. His brain caught on that idea again, the feeling that Dante could do anything he wanted to him, and Nero wouldn’t be able to stop him. He could ask, surely, but that didn’t mean Dante would listen. He was stuck here, and he couldn’t break free, and he couldn’t trigger, and suddenly that was too much.

“Dante,” he said, and Dante looked up at him. He seemed to recognize the expression on Nero’s face, and a slow, dangerous smile spread over his own.

“Realized what you’ve gotten yourself into?” he asked. Nero shivered at the look in Dante’s eyes. He wanted to pull Dante down onto him, to kiss him as a plea for mercy, and had no idea where those thoughts came from. Nero tugged at the fabric again, but it held firm.

“Why can’t I trigger?”

“Contact poison in the fabric. It’ll go away as soon as it’s not touching your bare skin.”

“So, I can’t heal either.”

Dante shook his head, eyes glinting. “Don’t worry, kid. You’ll be fine. You’re just gonna learn a few things about doing what I ask you.”

“Sounds ominous.”

“That’s a big word. Scared?”

“I told you, no.”

Dante dragged both palms over Nero’s chest and sides. The gesture was more possessive than friendly, and Nero swallowed. Dante’s gaze flicked to his throat immediately, watching with an intensity that Nero had never seen before. Or at least, not directed at him. His cock twitched in his jeans. Dante leaned down and dragged his teeth along Nero’s throat, then admired the marks he’d made.

“I’d prefer you tell me now, if you want me to untie you.”

“And why is that?” Nero squirmed again, a half-hearted attempt to dislodge Dante.

“I might not want to, later.”

Nero scoffed, then paused to think about Dante’s words. “Oh.”

“You understand?”

“Yeah.”

“And?”

“And I’m good. Stop wasting my time,” Nero complained, taking his doubts and squashing them down. He had Dante’s full attention now, and that was even better than being tied up. Nero felt himself flush even as he thought it.

Dante reached up to cup Nero’s face with one hand, studying him intently. He lifted his other hand and pressed two fingers past Nero’s lips and into his mouth. Nero allowed the intrusion, tongue flickering over Dante’s fingers. Dante raised an eyebrow.

“Suck them,” Dante ordered, and Nero did, hollowing his cheeks and feeling himself get even redder. He closed his eyes, only opening them again when Dante pulled his fingers away.

“Are you embarrassed about something, Nero? You’re awfully red.”

“Fuck you.”

Dante laughed. He sat back for a moment and dragged a hand down Nero’s chest, over his belly and then lower. He tapped a finger on the button of Nero’s jeans before touching the zipper. Dante traced the outline of Nero’s cock with the lightest of touches, using barely any pressure at all. Nero rocked his hips into Dante’s hand, and Dante allowed only for a moment.

“You can do something for me first, and then I’ll think about taking off your jeans.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Nero muttered. He watched as Dante unzipped his leathers, climbing further up Nero’s body and straddling him. He kept his breathing steady as Dante reached over him, one hand braced on the bedframe beside Nero’s bound ones. Dante freed his cock, already stiffening, and pressed it to Nero’s cheek.

“If what you really wanted was a blowjob in an uncomfortable position, I’m sure we could have figured something out.”

Dante frowned at him. “I’ll keep that in mind. For now, keep your teeth off me.”

Nero rolled his eyes. “I don’t think-” he coughed, choking, as Dante pushed into his mouth. It was overwhelming, hard and heavy and altogether too much at once. Dante wasn’t quite sitting on him, in fact, he seemed to be making an effort to keep most of his weight off Nero. It was a small mercy, because given the position Nero couldn’t get away from Dante’s cock. He gagged, coughing, and Dante just held him in place, let Nero cry and drool and try to figure out a way to breathe around him before he passed out.

“Alright, Nero?” Dante asked.

Nero glared up at him, his vision blurred by how much his eyes had watered, tempted to bite Dante for asking stupid questions that Nero couldn’t possibly answer. Dante’s warning made more sense now, as if he’d known how Nero would react to this. His cock stiffened, untouched, at the same time a thrill of fear shivered down his spine. Dante glanced at Nero’s hands, and Nero flipped him off with both.

“Is that a yes, then?” Dante smirked. He shifted his weight, then sank both hands into Nero’s hair. He began to rock his hips, a slow drag, fucking Nero’s mouth, holding him in place. Dante couldn’t move too much, the position was awkward for both of them, but it was enough to gag Nero with every roll of Dante’s hips. He struggled uselessly for a moment, and Dante held him in place and watched him suffer.

“This is a good look on you,” Dante sighed, thrusting into Nero’s mouth. He backed off a bit, not pulling out entirely, but enough for Nero to draw a breath around his cock. Nero just barely got his lungs full before Dante shoved back in, and he flexed against the bindings, arching under Dante, trying to turn his head to get more air. Dante held his head in place, pushed into his mouth further, and Nero gagged again when Dante’s cock touched the back of his throat. He couldn’t say _fuck you_ out loud, but he hoped his glare conveyed it. Dante choked him again, then laughed.

“You’re not very good at this,” he said, tightening his grip in Nero’s hair. He gave Nero space for another ragged breath. “You probably just need more practice,” he suggested, smiling down at Nero when Nero growled at him. Dante lifted his hips slightly and pressed his cock against Nero’s tongue. He slid deeper into Nero’s mouth, and this time Nero made a little sound of distress. Dante paused to stroke his hair for a moment, his expression almost fond.

“That’s nice, Nero,” he crooned. “Although I bet I’ll get better sounds out of you when I fuck you.” Dante dropped one hand to Nero’s throat and squeezed, gently. “Swallow around me,” he said, and rocked his hips again.

Nero tried, and choked, and tried again. His jaw ached, and he couldn’t breathe, and he was so hard he thought he might die. Dante’s cock leaked precum, and Nero licked and swallowed as best he could. Dante didn’t seem any closer to coming than he had at the start, but he didn’t really seem to be trying to get off, anyway. Nero’s heart hammered in his chest, and he tried his best to work Dante with his tongue, listening for any sign that what he was doing was correct, or pleasing. He lost track of time, Dante’s cock stretching his lips, unable to do anything about it. It felt good though, in a strange, hopeless, panicky kind of way.

“Aw, Nero.” Dante touched his face, lightly, and Nero wondered if he’d actually started crying. He flushed, embarrassed, and looked up at Dante, tears clinging to his eyelashes. “Here, let me help you out.”

Dante shifted his weight above him again, sliding his fingers back into Nero’s hair. He fucked Nero’s mouth with short, quick thrusts, each motion hard and abrupt, his hips jerking. Nero moaned around him, submitting completely, wishing Dante would hurry up and touch him. His cock stirred and Nero rocked his own hips, mimicking the penetration. He swallowed around Dante and heard him groan, and then Dante was spilling into his mouth, pushing in hard enough to gag him again. Nero choked on semen and then came hard himself, untouched and helpless.

Dante pulled out of his mouth and climbed off him, and Nero thought he might have left the room but he wasn’t quite sure. He focused on his breathing as his pleasure dissipated, trying to get air into his lungs. He turned his head to the side and spat out Dante’s cum, or at least what hadn’t made it down his throat or onto his face, and heard Dante tsk beside him.

“Here,” Dante said, and Nero felt a warm washcloth wipe his face. The bed sank a little as Dante sat beside him again. “Did you really just spit on my pillow?”

“You deserved it,” Nero growled, voice hoarse.

Dante laughed a little at that, which didn’t help Nero’s mood any, and wiped his pillow too.

“Do you want a drink of water?” he asked, holding a glass to Nero’s lips when Nero nodded. He didn’t offer to untie Nero. Instead, he checked that the bindings hadn’t tightened, and then reached to unbutton Nero’s jeans. Nero aimed a half-hearted kick at him, but Dante brushed the attack aside and tugged Nero’s jeans and boxers down and off. They were damp, and Nero blushed.

“You came in your pants.” There wasn’t any judgment in Dante’s tone, but that didn’t make Nero feel any better.

“Fuck you, you were taking forever.”

“You didn’t try very hard to hurry me up. Felt more like a cockwarming than a blowjob,” Dante teased, and Nero tried to kick him again. This time, Dante caught his leg, pulling him closer and then digging his fingers into the back of Nero’s thigh.

“Ouch, fuck off,” Nero spat, struggling as Dante leaned against him, eyes gleaming wickedly. He slung an arm over Nero, then reached under him, grabbing his naked ass and squeezing hard. Nero yelped, and after a moment Dante relented, smirking at him. It wasn’t a comforting expression.

“Don’t feel bad about coming, Nero-”

“Oh, I don’t,” Nero responded, before Dante could finish his sentence.

“Because I’m going to fuck you whether you’re hard or not.” Dante continued, with a pointed look.

“You talk a lot of shit for someone as old as- ohf” Nero’s hips jerked as Dante made a fist and pressed a knuckle against his opening. He arched away from the touch and Dante laughed and let him go. It wasn’t as if he could actually get far. Nero turned as much as he could to watch Dante as he walked back to the closet and picked out a box. He set it on the floor and opened it, his back to Nero and blocking his view.

“You know, I never found anything that interesting in your closet when I was looking for sheets.”

“Maybe you just didn’t know how to look.” Dante didn’t bother turning around. He closed the box and brought it with him back to the bed, apparently satisfied with its contents. Nero took a deep breath and glared at Dante.

“How come I’m the only one naked here?”

Dante opened the drawer of his nightstand and took out a bottle of lube. He didn’t bother answering Nero.

“I mean it. Take off your shirt.”

“I’m not sure if you realize it, but the person who’s tied up doesn’t get to make demands.”

“That’s lame. And not true. Take off your shirt.”

Dante raised an eyebrow, saying nothing.

“Fine. Take off your shirt, _please_ , you fucking asshole. I’m not into those kinds of games.”

“What kinds of games? Where you have to be polite? I don’t think you’d be any better at that than you were at-”

“Careful,” Nero interrupted.

Dante smirked at Nero, but he pulled his shirt off over his head and tossed it aside. He settled beside Nero again and opened the bottle, pouring some lube onto his fingers and reaching between Nero’s legs.

Nero bared his teeth and squirmed away from the touch, more to be a nuisance than actually trying to get away. It wasn’t as though he could, anyway. Dante caught him by the hips and pulled him in close. He pushed two thick fingers into Nero at once, the stretch quickly edging into pain. Nero was into it, apparently, because his cock perked up at Dante’s touch, filling with blood.

“Fuck,” he hissed, but Dante kept pushing, working his fingers into Nero with a brusque efficiency that brought tears to Nero’s eyes. He tried to stay still and focus on his breathing, not wanting Dante to have the satisfaction of hurting him, but it was hard to keep quiet. Dante usually took his time with him, opening Nero’s body slowly, waiting for Nero to ask for more. The difference this time was jarring. Dante added a third finger and Nero exhaled shakily, unable to suppress the slight sound he made. Dante twisted his fingers, brushing them over Nero’s prostate, and Nero yelped and swore. His body was already sensitive from his orgasm, and Dante’s touch was a bright shock of pleasure that quickly became too much. Nero arched away from Dante’s fingers but Dante followed, merciless. Nero kicked at him again, but Dante just leaned against him harder, keeping Nero from bucking.

“Dante, I... fuck...” Nero’s cock swelled even tighter against his belly but Dante ignored it, instead driving his fingers into Nero’s prostate repeatedly. The rhythm was swift and brutal; Nero’s hips rocked with the movement. He pushed down on Dante’s fingers, the burn of the stretch just so good, and then even that was too much. Nero’s body jerked and he let out a sob, and then he was coming hard, all over himself. Dante didn’t stop, rubbing Nero’s insides until Nero choked and sobbed again. He clenched on Dante’s fingers, sore and overwrought, but Dante kept touching him.

“Dante, please,” he finally gasped, and Dante relented. He pulled his fingers out of Nero, but not before scissoring them a few times, working Nero open further. “That wasn’t fucking fair.”

“Nothing about this is going to be fair, kid.” Dante wiped his hands and then ran them over Nero’s thighs. “I really didn’t think you’d come again so quickly. What are you gonna do when I actually touch your cock?” He moved to reach for Nero, but Nero arched away, dragging against his bindings.

“Yeah, you can just keep your hands to yourself for a minute, fucker.”

“You came beautifully,” Dante said, but it didn’t really sound like a compliment. Nero barely heard him anyway, desperately trying to get his breath back. Dante trailed his fingers lightly over Nero’s inner thighs. “I really want to fuck you now. Just let you have it until you cry, you know?” Nero opened his eyes to glare at Dante, who grinned at him. “There you are. Take a deep breath. I’ve got another idea for you first. I don’t think you’ll like it.”

“Whatever,” Nero panted, and then jumped when Dante’s hand closed around his cock. He didn’t stroke it, just held it in his hand, until the warmth and pressure of his grip made Nero’s traitorous body respond. Nero pushed into Dante’s fist, the pleasure weighing against the pain of having his overly-sensitized flesh touched.

“What are you trying to do, kill me with orgasms? If coming repeatedly is the punishment for going near the tower, is that really gonna deter me? I mean, honestly...”

Dante looked at him thoughtfully, his mouth quirked as though he’d suppressed a smile. Nero stopped talking, unnerved by Dante’s expression. Dante squeezed Nero’s erection, stroked it a few times, then pressed his thumb into the slit until Nero flinched and swore.

“Fuck off, Dante.”

“This isn’t the punishment, Nero.” Dante started stroking Nero again, his grip relaxed. “And, depending on what you’re into, there might not be a punishment at all.” He shrugged, unconcerned, jerking Nero off like they did this everyday instead of just occasionally. Nero wasn’t about to complain though, with Dante’s rough palm stroking perfectly over his cock. Once Nero was achingly hard again, Dante let go.

“Oh, come on, that’s-”

“Not fair?”

“Yeah,” Nero said, lamely. “And it’s not fair that you got mad at me about the contract, when I didn’t know.”

“And it’s not fair that since you’ve lived here, for free I might add, I’ve asked you to do one thing for me. Just one.” Dante’s tone was serious. His hands gripped Nero’s thighs and pulled them open. Nero resisted, but Dante was stronger. He spread Nero’s legs open, until Nero felt exposed.

“I didn’t think you were that serious. It’s just a ruin. I’m not yours to order around.”

Dante ignored him.

“So, now I’m really in trouble?”

Dante didn’t answer, reaching up to check Nero’s bindings. “Are your hands alright? Your shoulders?”

“Yes, but-”

Dante grabbed a pillow. “Lift your hips up.”

Nero obeyed without thinking, and Dante settled the pillow under his hips. “Dante-”

“Starting to think about gagging you again,” Dante interrupted, in a tone that said, _shut up_. Nero bit his tongue and glared, but he couldn’t keep his mouth shut for long.

“You could’ve told me why you didn’t want me going there. It’s not like I’m unreasonable,” Nero began, growling when Dante raised a doubtful eyebrow. He jumped a little when Dante touched him again, three fingers shoved roughly inside.

“Do you know what’s in that tower, Nero?” Dante asked. He pulled his fingers out of Nero long enough to pour more lube onto them, then worked them back in. Nero squirmed, uncomfortably. He tugged at his bindings, itching to get his hands on Dante.

“Haven’t had the tour yet, so no. My guess though? Nothing.”

Dante pumped his fingers again, and Nero grit his teeth to keep from keening. Dante used his other hand to push Nero’s knees further apart.

“Nothing’s a good guess, and you’d be right, up until you walked inside. Your presence would wake up the tower, and summon hordes of demons. Maybe fun for you, not fun for anyone walking nearby if they escaped the tower.”

“I’d take care of them,” Nero said, clenching around Dante’s fingers. “Fuck.”

“You have no idea what might show up, or what they might do to you,” Dante snarled.

“So, is this my punishment? You finger me until I’m uncomfortable and then yell at me?”

Dante glared at him, brusquely removing his fingers from Nero’s body. Nero flinched. Dante didn’t seem to care. He pushed Nero’s legs apart again, one hand on each thigh.

“Keep your legs spread.”

“Fuck you,” Nero muttered, half-heartedly. He watched as Dante reached into the box, focusing on his breathing. His body ached, wanting Dante, wanting to get fucked. And then he saw what Dante had picked up and squeezed his legs closed. “You can fuck right off with that, Dante.”

Dante watched him, his expression mild. “Did you know some demons have bones in their penises, to help them penetrate their mates?”

“That’s disgusting.”

“This one’s from an Abyss. Ever fought one?”

Nero shook his head.

“You would if you messed around in the tower. They’d sense your presence, and come crawling down the walls to get you.” Dante held the object in front of Nero’s face, so he could get a good look at it. The bone looked more like a monstrous stone cock than anything else, curved and ridged, an odd white colour streaked with red.

“How would you get that anyway? I know you’ve got some messed up trophies around here, but that...” Nero trailed off as Dante grinned at him, viciously. “That’s fucked.”

Dante held it to Nero’s mouth. “Lick it.”

“Yeah, right, I’ll catch some weird disease off that.”

“I could put it down your throat,” Dante suggested. Nero opened his mouth, let Dante run the bone over his lips and tongue. He pressed the tip into Nero’s mouth, because that was all that would fit, and palmed his crotch when Nero sucked on it. “Damn, sometimes you just... fuck.”

Nero’s cock twitched against his belly, wanting Dante’s approval so much he almost couldn’t handle it. Not that he’d ever tell Dante that.

Dante took the bone away from Nero’s mouth and uncapped the bottle of lubricant, pouring a liberal amount onto the demonic appendage.

“It’s going in you.”

Nero closed his eyes and rolled his hips, not saying anything. His chest was tight with fear and lust, wanting Dante more than anything.

“Thoughts? Opinions?” Dante prompted.

“That’s gross,” Nero hissed softly, his face flushed, not sure whether he was more horrified or aroused. He squeezed his legs together.

“Uh-uh, keep your legs spread.”

Nero shook his head, keeping his eyes closed.

“I’ll tie them apart if you don’t do it now.”

Nero let Dante guide his legs further apart, let him push his knees up. “This is debasing,” he muttered, and let out a startled “oh” when Dante touched his hole again.

“That’s the idea, Nero.” Dante settled the bone between Nero’s legs, let him feel it press against his thighs, against his ass. The texture was polished, slippery with lube, but the ridges roughened the surface. Dante took his time with it, pushing the bone against Nero’s opening, letting him feel the hard, blunt end of it. When he pushed it in, it felt more like a piercing than anything else.

“Dante, I-” Nero started, gasping, his own cock getting harder even as it started to hurt.

Dante shushed Nero, rubbed his thigh consolingly, and pushed more of the bone into him. Nero sobbed, caught between pain and pleasure, overstimulated before this had even started and now he just... couldn’t deal with anything. He bore down on the strange, demonic cock, felt it penetrate deeper, felt every ripple and ridge as his body clenched around it involuntarily.

“Don’t clench, you’ll hurt yourself,” he heard Dante say. And then, “Fuck, Nero,” when Nero rolled his hips and took it deeper. Dante pushed again, and Nero moaned.

“Dante, fuck, I-” Nero couldn’t string his thoughts into anything coherent. He couldn’t think, could barely breath, all he could feel was the deep pressure, the sense of fullness, the ache of his untouched cock on his belly. Precum dripped down his side, and then Dante was fucking him with the demonic cock. Nero convulsed, shaking, pleading. He thought he heard Dante offer encouragement, but he couldn’t focus enough to understand the words. He felt split open and exposed, lost in the sensation.

“Look, Nero,” Dante said, shoving the bone into him, deeper and deeper. Dante pressed his hand to Nero’s lower belly and with only a little bit of pressure, Nero could feel that too. “Open your eyes and look down, Nero. You can see it inside of you, with every thrust. Look how deep it goes inside of you.”

Nero sobbed and rolled his hips. He tried to look, his vision blurred by tears. Dante’s words were softer now, encouraging.

“Look at you, taking this so well. So good at submitting, letting yourself be bound. Relax and just feel it, Nero.”

Nero tried to respond but his words came out as a choked sob.

“I know, I know it hurts, but it feels good too, doesn’t it? Getting fucked like this, when you have no say, when you can’t do anything about it. Having something like this inside you, I know you can feel it, every thrust just stings, and burns, and fills you up. You take it so well, Nero, so beautifully, here, let me see how good we can make you feel...” Dante crooned to him, and Nero barely heard it, wasn’t coherent enough, overwhelmed by the penetration, overwhelmed by his own body’s response. Dante settled his hand on Nero’s hip, pushing down, and changed the angle of the bone so it nudged Nero’s prostate with each thrust.

Nero screamed, and thrashed, clenching around the demonic cock and feeling a bright flash of pain, even as his cock throbbed and spilled over his belly, his orgasm arching his back as he came. Dante moved with him, maybe encouraging him, Nero couldn’t tell, couldn’t hear. He was crying now, actually crying, so out of it he barely noticed that Dante had moved closer and cupped his face. He barely felt Dante’s lips on his at first, and then he sobbed into Dante’s mouth. Dante kissed him deeply, and Nero opened his mouth to him, breathing through him. He didn’t know how long they stayed like that, Dante offering him little kisses, slipping his tongue into Nero’s mouth sometimes, tasting him gently.

When Dante touched his lower belly again, Nero screamed and arched. The movement jarred the bone, still inside him, rubbed over his prostate, and it was too much. His body heaved again, against his volition, and then Dante was sliding the demonic cock out of him, holding Nero down while he did it so he didn’t hurt himself. Nero didn’t know what he was doing. He was still hard, somehow, and Dante was on top of him, a warm familiar weight that pressed Nero into the mattress.

“Do you want me to untie you, before I fuck you?” Dante asked, and Nero got the sense that he’d repeated the question a few times before Nero had understood.

“Fuck me,” he murmured, trying to focus on Dante. Dante rolled off Nero for a moment and stripped. He slicked his cock and climbed back onto the bed, grabbing Nero behind his knees. Nero had enough sense to wrap his legs around Dante, and Dante crawled further up his body, relaxed and unhurried. He made Nero flex a little, enough to get a nice, deep angle, and then drove his hard cock into Nero’s sore ass.

Nero yelped, and bucked, and pulled at his bindings. Dante rolled his hips against him, and Nero couldn’t react enough to push back on him. Dante rocked him into the mattress and Nero just had to take it, his body penetrated repeatedly while he struggled and moaned. Dante pinned him down and let him have it, as promised, and Nero tensed his legs and held onto Dante as much as he could. His cock ached, ignored by Dante, and that was almost a mercy because Nero was certain he was already feeling more than any one person was meant to handle. He couldn’t catch his breath, heard someone whimpering and moaning and barely recognized his own voice. Dante’s cock filled him up, slid inside him, rubbed all the right places and a lot of sore ones.

“You feel so good, Nero,” Dante murmured to him, sounding half-delirious himself. “Slick, and tight, and perfect, listen to you, taking it so well, making such pretty, pretty noises.” His breath was warm against Nero’s ear, kissing his throat, licking and sucking along Nero’s jawline, all the while fucking into him insistently. Dante wasn’t in a rush, shoving himself into Nero, enjoying the slow drag of flesh on flesh.

Nero heard himself moan in response to Dante’s words, and turned his head to seek out Dante’s mouth for a kiss. That seemed to tip Dante over the edge. His weight shifted above Nero, changing the angle of penetration until every thrust had Nero screaming. Dante gave it to him, harder and faster, reaching down to grab Nero’s hips and forcing him onto his cock.

“Fuck, Nero,” Dante gasped, peppering Nero’s clavicle with hurried kisses and small, sharp bites. Nero arched under him, finally giving in to the static in his head, clenching around Dante’s cock as he came again. His orgasm was a bright burst of pleasure, quickly swamped by the agony of feeling _everything_. He sobbed Dante’s name, over and over, and Dante responded beautifully, his hands bruising Nero’s hips. He lost his rhythm, then gave a few sharp thrusts that had Nero keening. Dante pulled out roughly enough that Nero choked in pain, then set his fat cock on Nero’s belly. He thrust once along Nero’s stomach, then spilled onto him, holding Nero in place as he came.

Nero let his head fall back against the pillow, surrendering completely. He couldn’t catch his breath, couldn’t form a coherent sentence. Dante moved after a long minute, leaned down to kiss Nero, then untied him. Nero’s healing kicked in the moment the fabric wasn’t touching him, and that was an entirely different kind of ache. He closed his eyes and drifted, barely noticing when Dante checked his hands and shoulders. He distantly heard Dante moving around the room, leaving and coming back with another warm wet cloth. Nero shifted a little when Dante started to clean him up, but then even that was too much to deal with.

*

It was night when Nero woke up, the neon glow of the office sign outside reflecting into the bedroom. Dante was sitting up, propped up with pillows, reading a magazine in the dim light. Nero was in his arms, half-draped across him, still naked but wrapped in blankets and absolutely toasty from Dante’s body heat.

“Holy fuck,” Nero muttered. Dante set his magazine aside and ran his fingers through Nero’s hair. He gave a soft laugh that Nero felt through his entire body, then dropped a kiss on the top of Nero’s head. The gesture warmed Nero more than he’d ever let on.

“I was wondering when you’d wake up. I’m not sure your body liked having its demonic side suppressed.”

“Maybe I was just tired out from getting wrecked,” Nero argued. He glanced out the window. From his position, he could just see the shadowy edge of the tower, its darkness marring the landscape. Dante noticed where he was looking.

“The tower’s dormant, for the most part. As long as people stay out of it, it’s not that dangerous. It doesn’t wake up on its own, and even teenagers having parties there don’t usually manage to summon anything. But you and I are part devil. The tower wants us, and hates us. Even if all you did was look around, your presence might call something. And maybe it’d be nothing, a couple Sins, maybe a Hell Pride. Nothing that could hurt you, or me, but definitely something that could hurt whatever kids show up next looking for a spooky place to drink. Or, like I said before, you could walk in and immediately have hundreds of demons spawn. It’s hard to say.”

Nero thought about Dante’s words. “I believe you, but I know that’s not all of it. You could’ve just told me. I wouldn’t risk anyone’s life. So, why not just say that in the first place?”

“I know this is a strange concept for you, but people don’t owe you explanations.”

Nero huffed a laugh, surprisingly bitter. “No, I’m quite familiar with people I trust not telling me anything. And I think there’s more to it than that.” He twisted in Dante’s arms to look into his eyes, appeased when Dante nodded in agreement.

“Stay away from the tower, please. I’ll take you to look at it someday, just... not yet.”

Nero relaxed down into Dante’s arms again, sore and sated. “Yeah, yeah, I promise.” He closed his eyes, his head on Dante’s chest, listening to Dante’s slow, steady heartbeat. Dante pulled him closer, and Nero let himself drift. Just before he fell asleep again, he thought he heard Dante sigh.

**Author's Note:**

> I love the Temen-ni-gru and I sincerely hope it’s still towering over Dante’s city like some terrible surrealist public art project. If you enjoyed this fic, comments and kudos are deeply appreciated. Find me on twitter as semjaza_xx.


End file.
